


悪戱

by ShadowSharp



Category: Original Work
Genre: High School, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSharp/pseuds/ShadowSharp
Summary: 不过是一场愚蠢的恶作剧而已。
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	悪戱

方越站在队伍的最末端，没精打采地闭着眼睛。夏至已过，中部城市快八点的太阳虽然不算火热，但也散发着能刺痛睡眼的明亮光芒，而昨晚没睡好的他只想在这短暂的升旗仪式中好好休息一会，以弥补升入高中后一直未能消散的疲累。  
这是他最喜欢升旗仪式的一点。  
“……护旗手：高二三班王潇、高一五班李明礼，升旗手：高二一班江鸣晨。”  
听到扩音喇叭里的名字，方越霍然睁开眼睛。运动场那头的主席台上，江鸣晨穿着他们新换的小西装校服，双手紧紧握住金属旗杆，头颅高昂，方越猜想他此刻一定和过去站在领奖台时一样，脸上挂着骄傲而闪耀的笑容。  
那种他很羡慕的笑容。  
睡意一扫而空，他专注地盯着旗杆下领头的那个身影，第一次后悔自己没有戴眼镜。江鸣晨踢正步的动作流畅而优雅，一望便知私下里定然经历过刻苦的训练。他在旗杆下站定，双眼凝视着不断飘扬的红旗，整套动作标准地不能再标准。果然江鸣晨做什么事情都是最好的，方越想。  
“第三项，升国旗，奏国歌，敬礼！”  
升旗手摇动把手，红旗晃晃悠悠地飘了上去，护旗手在一旁展开它。方越做着口型，眼睛望着国旗的方向，看着它以稳定和均匀的速度走上杆顶。当旗子触碰到顶端的圆球时，国歌也正好落下最后一个音节。江鸣晨挺直的背影放松了一下，马上又恢复到原状。  
方越暂时收回了目光。 长时间注视光线充足的地方，他的眼睛有些酸痛，也许该点些眼药水。护旗手下台，江鸣晨却回到主席台，站在左侧的阴影里。劣质的扩音喇叭再次响起，伴随着电流的尖叫：“第四项，国旗下演讲，演讲者，高二一班江鸣晨。”  
方越不顾眼球的酸涩，急忙睁开眼睛，将目光黏在他的身上。江鸣晨微笑着走到话筒前，试了试音色，顿时整个操场又到处乱窜着电流噪音。一旁的老师赶紧走上前，用力拍话筒后“喂”了几声，等到确认话筒不会再出问题才将它再次放在支架上。他调了下高度，温润的少年音从喇叭里流淌出来：  
“尊敬的校长、老师，亲爱的同学们，大家早上好。”  
“我是高二一班的江鸣晨，今天我国旗下演讲的主题是——”  
大约三秒的停顿，不长，但足够可疑。江鸣晨从来不会忘词，更从来不会怯场，他本应该自然地念出自己演讲稿的题目，而不是……  
话筒又开始吱吱作响，把江鸣晨的声音搅成一团尚可辨认的乱麻：“——高二一班的方越同学，我喜欢你。”

“……高二一班的方越同学，我喜欢你。”  
大惊失色的老师切断了麦克风电源把江鸣晨从主席台上拉下去，操场上的少年们爆发出一阵交头接耳的嗡嗡声，绝大部分在询问谁是方越，而高二一班的队伍里的所有目光全都集中到后排低着头的方越身上，这些目光好像透过空气中不存在的凸透镜聚成一个点，烧灼着方越的皮肤，神经元传来不存在的刺痛，让他尖叫着想要逃跑。  
怎么会……  
江鸣晨的话刚落下最后一个音节时，方越甚至没能理解其中的意思，又或许是他的大脑理解了但不愿相信，总之那一刻，他身边的空气消失得一干二净，那几秒他简直就像是被人扔在宇宙寒冷的真空里，绝望环绕着他。但是真空很快就散去，接着他意识到方才几乎淹没过他的绝望不过是身体的自动保护层，真正的绝望在现在，在夏日清晨的朝阳下，在千夫所指的注目下。那些眼神有厌恶有嘲弄有猎奇有讽刺，他想要逃跑，肌肉却被方才的真空冻成僵直状态，他只能呆呆地站在原地，敞开接受着上千人的批判。他想融化，他想流入地下，成为无人知晓的地下河静静流淌。  
但现实并不给他机会。  
一只手从左后侧狠狠捏住他的肩，他受惊转头，看到班主任面无表情的脸。  
“跟我去校长办公室。”  
他跌跌撞撞地走在班主任前面，班主任按着他的胳膊，看起来好像狱警在押送罪大恶极的犯人。操场上的耳语声越来越大，再严厉的老师此时此刻也阻拦不住学生们的八卦之心，他们走过了几个班的队伍，隔着半个操场也能听到一些女孩子的惊叹。方越是男的？高二一班真的只有一个方越？那不是说江鸣晨是……  
“同性恋，”压着他的班主任不屑地从鼻子里喷出来三个字，方越感觉自己被人踩在地上狠狠用鞋跟碾碎，以往对他还算得上温和的老师此刻听起来像条护崽的毒蛇，“我警告你方越，不要妄图影响江鸣晨的高考，虽然我不知道你干了什么……”  
“我什么也没干。”方越打断她。  
肩膀上的那只手变抓为掐，指甲隔着衣服深深嵌进他的皮肤，他咬着下唇不想叫出声：“你什么也没干他为什么突然说喜欢你？你们两个很熟吗？”  
不熟，一点都不熟。江鸣晨坐在南排第三行，他坐在北排第七行，座位就像他们的成绩一样，一南一北，一前一后。他是永远不会换座位的倒数，只配和垃圾桶坐同桌；他是永远不会换座位的第一名，想要谁当同桌都可以。方越永远独来独往，江鸣晨朋友遍布学校。虽然名义上同属一个班级，他们却活在两个世界。  
两个世界的人是不应该有交集的。  
所以方越喜欢江鸣晨，应该是他自己一个人的永恒的秘密。  
江鸣晨根本不应该知道方越是谁。他不应该在国旗下当着全校和他表白，不应该和他这种人搅在一起，不应该对他有一点同学之外的感情，不应该一脚陷入危机。  
不知道什么时候，一切都乱套了。  
穿过大半个学校，他们到了校长室。班主任松开按在他肩膀上的手，敲了敲那扇红木色的大门。  
“进来。”低沉的中年男声透过门传出，班主任打开门，正准备走进去，校长摆了摆手，“让他一个人进来，严老师在外面等一下。”  
班主任瞪了他一眼，依言在走廊对面的长椅上坐下，语气不善地催促着方越。  
“让你进去。”  
方越接过门把手，迟疑着走进去。校长的办公室很大，墙上挂着一幅字画，字画下面是占了一整面墙的书柜，北侧放了一个红木沙发，靠窗的南侧才是办公桌，校长和江鸣晨分别坐在两头。窗户开着，门被风重重带上，巨响震得方越一阵激灵，那种从告白而始的混乱感非但没有清醒，反而更加混乱。  
“你先出去吧。”校长和颜悦色地对江鸣晨说，他起身点点头，动作得体，一点错都挑不出来，“谢谢校长。”  
江鸣晨从他身边大步走过，带起的微风掀动了他的衣角。  
门又一次关上。  
“方越是吧？”校长翻看起桌子上的花名册，方越站在原地局促地答应着，“嗯……”  
“我看了你的档案了，你是借读生，是吧？中考差了几分？”  
“五分。”  
“是本地户口吧？”  
“是。”  
“我看你成绩排名一直靠下，在奥赛班有什么压力吗？不行可以申请转到普通班。”  
纸页哗啦哗啦的响声让他心神不宁，方越下意识摇了摇头。  
“谢谢，我很喜欢现在的氛围……”  
档案“啪”一声扔在桌子上。校长站起来，背着手踱步走到他面前。  
“方越，学生的首要任务是学习。你根本跟不上进度，在快班里呆着有什么用？这样吧，你要是不转到普通班，我们就得考虑把你打回原学校就读了。今天的事情，毕竟闹得很大，家长要通知，处分肯定也要记上，这都是要在档案留底的，以后读大学找工作都有影响。你好好想一想。”  
方越蠕动着嘴唇，半天没说出话。他想问江鸣晨是不是也受到了处分，想问你们是不是打算彻底隔开我和他，但他没有勇气，也没有立场。此刻这些人还只是怀疑他，一旦他问出口，简直就是给怀疑打上了确凿无疑的印章。他不敢试。  
“听说你平常和江鸣晨不怎么熟悉？”校长走到窗边，点了一根烟。  
“……嗯，是。”他低头。  
“私下里也没有交流？网上呢？没加什么好友？”  
“没、没有。”方越摇头。他会偷偷看无意中发现的江鸣晨微博，有一次手滑点到了关注，吓得他急忙取关，之后干脆狠狠心拉黑了对方，这样就不怕被他发现。这本应是属于他一个人的秘密……  
“这事就怪了……”校长嘟囔了一句，吐出一口烟，屋里到处都是烟味，“我们初步考虑是开除学籍，但你是借读生，最多只能留校察看。你怎么想？”  
我敢怎么想呢，方越苦涩地想。  
“我有权力说‘不’吗？”他想质问校长，最后还是把话咽回了肚子里。  
“今天先这样吧。你回去好好想想转班的事，这两天叫你父母来一趟。”  
方越茫然地站在校长室门外，他靠在刚刷不久的白墙上，思绪一片混乱。班主任不知道什么时候已经走了，他隐约想起来她好像第一节在三班有课，匆忙之下也许找不到换班的数学老师；他不想回班里，不想承受众人的异样目光，不想被所有人在背后指指点点。他慢慢蹲下来，用双手埋住脸，透过指缝呼吸着空气，这是当下唯一能让他感到安全的方式。  
有人拍了拍他的后背。  
他猛然抬头，正对上江鸣晨温柔的漆黑瞳孔。  
“对不起啊，”江鸣晨拉着他下楼，两个人站在教学楼之间的空旷阴影处，他清秀的脸上染着阴翳，眉眼下弯，“我以为这样告白，你会很开心。”  
“你……”方越有很多话想问，这些话从他的心里一窝蜂冲出来堵在喉咙口挤成一大团，导致他什么话也说不出来。  
江鸣晨牵起他的手，认真地凝视他的眼睛：“我没开玩笑。”  
那些堵成一团的话开始松动，方越颤抖着声音问：“你……你是认真的吗？”  
“当然，”江鸣晨为他的小心翼翼愣了一下，笑着在他的手心上比划，“我喜欢你很久啦。”  
“你爱喝可乐，”他在方越的掌心画出一瓶可乐，是他最喜欢的玻璃瓶装；  
“桌子里总是备着一条咖啡味悠哈，”手指画出一条糖的形状；  
“喜欢猫，”江鸣晨画下一只猫头；  
“喜欢画画，”他握住他的手指；  
“喜欢蓝色。”他抬起他们的手臂指向天空。  
“这些我都知道。”  
心防溃堤，一股从外而来的暖流融化了他如同坚冰一样的心脏，溶解了他心中累积的愧疚和痛苦，方越回握住江鸣晨的手，喃喃说道：“是啊。”  
“我也喜欢你很久了。”  
“我画了很多你的素描，我和猫讲你的故事，我把桌子上的笔和你的对换，我偷偷给你的校服口袋里塞糖。”  
“我知道，”江鸣晨的笑容明亮又温暖，就像他一直羡慕的那样，“走吧，快下课了，不想被围观的话，我们得找个地方躲起来。”  
他牵着方越的手走在前面，在方越看不到的地方狠狠皱眉。  
他们藏在草坪上一片绿荫掩映的拱门状过道里，层层叠叠的树叶在他们脸上投下深深浅浅的阴影。  
江鸣晨说：“既然早上的方式你不喜欢，我再重新告白一次吧。”  
方越闻言惊讶，拒绝的话尚未出口，便被一个浅浅的吻压住了双唇。  
“方越同学，”江鸣晨放开还在震惊中的方越，朝着他伸出手，“既然我和你互相喜欢，不如我们谈个恋爱？”  
“好啊。”  
方越不知道自己是怎么说出这两个字的，但它就是自然而然地从声带里蹦出来，铁证如山。在江鸣晨面前，他再也不能掩藏自己的爱意。  
他和江鸣晨走出廊道，一缕阳光照亮对方的眼睛。察觉到方越望着自己，江鸣晨眨眨眼笑起来，猝不及防亲了一口他的脸颊。  
“现在我们是情侣了。”

情侣啊。真好。  
方越从未想过自己有天能够美梦成真。他已经习惯了藏在角落里的隐秘爱恋，习惯了隐藏只有他一个人知道的爱和痛苦，习惯了蜷缩起来自我感动。江鸣晨用一次惊天动地的告白把他从封闭的个人空间中拉出来，把他带到温暖灿烂的阳光下，告诉他世界上还有人爱他——  
太过梦幻，以致于他从刚才就一直在怀疑这一切究竟是不是真的。  
“你受到处分了吗？”草坪边的长椅上，方越小声问身边的江鸣晨。对方满不在乎地点点头。  
“不用担心，记大过而已，校长答应我考到top2就撤销处分。你呢？应该比我轻吧？”  
太好了，江鸣晨没有受到很重的处罚，方越心里松了一口气。想到自己的遭遇，他的心又继续沉下去：“……校长说让我转到普通班，留校察看。他说因为我是借读生，学习成绩又不好，继续待在一班会跟不上，还跟我说要找家长。他就是想把我们分开。”  
江鸣晨一直明亮的笑容在听到找家长时僵住一会，很快恢复正常：“你爸妈知道了？”  
“我没找他们，不过严老师可能已经打过电话了，”方越望着天上飞过的白云，双手交叠垫在脑后，“他们知道我是……&*￥，他们不愿意提。”  
“同性恋”三个字在他的舌根徘徊许久，出口却变成了无意义的咕哝。还好江鸣晨听懂了他的意思，漆黑的瞳孔里闪过一瞬好奇。他什么也没问。

一时间两个人突然沉默下来。方越偷偷打量身边的江鸣晨，阳光给他的发丝镀上一层金边，连侧脸都是那么完美。他想说些什么打破空气中暗流涌动的尴尬，又担心会加重肉眼不可见的尴尬的厚度，最后只挤出了四个字：  
“你真好看。”  
江鸣晨搭在长椅上的左手用力捏住木板，对着方越的方向侧过头，笑着摸了摸他的乱发：“你也是。”  
方越闭上眼睛心满意足感受着恋人的触摸，他没有注意到江鸣晨一向温暖的笑容染上了阴翳。

他们在长椅上坐了很久，天上的云从南边飞到北边组成一头喷水鲸鱼，风从他们的身边穿过掠起少年的发丝。江鸣晨握着他的手，和他一起抬头望着那朵云。  
“我看不出来哪里像鲸鱼啊。”  
方越举起二人相握的手，在空气中以蓝天为纸画出线条：“这里，是尾巴；前面那朵很大的云是身子；上面那条线是水柱……”  
“真的很像，”江鸣晨轻轻捏住他的手腕让他停下，方越侧头，正撞入对方盛满着温柔爱意的眼睛，“我老婆好厉害。”  
他出其不意，拉过方越的手在手背上印下一吻。


End file.
